Practice
by Darasaurus
Summary: Rated M. Incest. Dara and Sora decide to enjoy each other's company.


Sora returned home from school, the same way he was accustomed too. He groaned as he opened the door, not wanting to even sense the family he had grown to dislike. Sora kicked off his shoes and tossed his bag on the couch. He knew better than to leave his stuff lying around, but as of now, he didn't much care who yelled at him. Retreating to his room, Sora threw himself on the bed. The sheets were messy and slewn all around for the previous night. Sighing, he buried his head deep beneath his pillow. The cool fabric and plush of the pillow relaxed his temple which had been throbbing earlier due to someone hitting him with a basketball. Yawning, he attempted to fall asleep. Just then, he realized something. Rushing back into the living room, he looked around. No one was in sight. Sora normally got greeted by Perverted Link, Ryoma, and First Link when he returned him. Tossing over some magazines on the table, he found a note saying the three had left for some convention. Sora tossed the paper aside without second glancing at it.

"Well, everyone seems gone. The three are at a convention, I already knew my sister was going to some party, mom and dad will still be at work, so I'm all alone,"

This new feeling of abandonment excited Sora. He had never experienced being home alone, so the feeling was eerie, yet he was thankful no one was yelling in his ears. Right when he was about to kick his feet up on the couch, he heard a voice. Swirling around, he saw his mother's silhouette in the hallway. So much for being home alone. Sluggishly, he went to see his mother. As he turned the corner of the hallway, he nearly fainted. His mother was standing naked in the restroom, soaked from head to toe. Sora's face grew hot as his eyes lavished every part of her body. Not knowing what to do, he turned around and faced the wall. Sora never realized how attractive his mother actually was. Trying to recollect himself, he paced himself back into the living room. He wasn't sure why he felt this strange. Many a time he had seen his mother's body. In fact, as a child, that's all he saw when she fed him. Right now, it seemed like he had never laid eyes on her.

"What..what's wrong with me?"

Staring down his pants, he realized that his mother had aroused him. Disgusted with himself, he tried to think of something other than her. He found the image of her soaking wet body harder to get out of his mind than desired. The longing he felt towards her down in his loins did not cease. Groaning loudly, he tossed a pillow off of the couch.

Back in the restroom, Dara became alarmed of the noise. Grabbing a towel, she proceeded into the living room. With a sigh of relief, she saw her son. He looked rather aggravated though, slumped all against the couch. She decided to see what was wrong with him. Lowering herself next to him, she patted his shoulder.

"What's wrong Sora? Did you have a bad day at school?" She asked him.

Sora just shook his head. He was much too ashamed to face his mother. Keeping his head low, he began to figet with his shoe laces. Dara still sensed something was wrong, so she moved more in front of him. Accidentally, she lost her balance. She toppled onto her son, who was caught completely off guard. Her towel slid down her body, revealing her subtle breasts. Sora had no idea how to react to this. His hormones sky rocketed as he felt them rub against his cheeks. Dara began to squirm around on his body, not helping the situation at all. Feeling her rub all against him, Sora couldn't help but release the sexual frustration that had been building up for who knows how long. He opened his mouth and began to explore her breasts with his tongue. Dara cried out as she felt his tongue glide over her nipples. She continued to try to remove her body on top of his, but now Sora's arms were wrapped around her. He had her pinned down onto him. The more she began to squirm, the faster and rougher Sora would lick her.

"So..Sora? What're you doing to me..?"

Dara was blushing frantically, trying to gaim a conclusion as to why her son was being so sexual with her. Sora didn't stop to open his mouth. He continued licking her, every now and then sucking on her like he used to. Although now when he sucked there wasn't any milk, he found this way more appeasing to him. Wanting to experiment even further, he nibbled on his mother's nipple. Just as he expected, she jolted up and and cried out once more. He was beginning to enjoy her confused moan. Still, he was embarassed having his mother on him like this, and him licking her breasts.

"All right Sora.. I think I know what you're doing."

Before he had a chance to lick her again, she had managed to release herself of his grip. Now, she was standing above him, the towel next to her. Sora looked up at her naked body with an almost lustful grin. His mother was panting slightly, giving him the same lustful smile. She lowered her body onto his. Sora backed his body up against the couch slightly, becoming more and more nervous.

"What's wrong Sora? Afraid of your mother?"

Dara didn't allow him to answer her back either. She unfastened his pants and stripped him of his boxers. Taking his erected cock in her hands, she began to massage it. Sora responded with a moan, as he felt his mother's gentle touch on him. The erection began to grow larger as he became more aroused. On his thigh, he felt something warm and slippery on him. Looking down, he noticed that his mother was also becoming horny, as she was releasing some of her fluids onto him.

"All right. You want to get sexy with your mother? I thought I saw you watching me in the restroom mirror, but I wasn't sure. Now, I know it was you. You're so dirty son.."

Positioning her body more onto his, she began to lick around his neck. Sora continued to moan as he felt her pleasing his cock, as well as licking around her neck. He wrapped his arms around his mother's back, pushing her more onto him. Her breasts brushed against the fabric of his clothing, rubbing up and down him everytime she moved.

"Mom.." Sora moaned, drool sliding down the corner of his mouth.

His mother paid no heed to him. She continued pleasuring his cock as if it were Link's. Between her fingers, she could feel some of Sora's pre-cum escaping his head. Grinning, she began to masturbate her son faster and faster.

"MOM!" He cried out, not able to contain his hormones anymore.

Dara grinned as she saw her son on the brink of an orgasm. Not wanting their sexual escapade to end so suddenly, she stopped playing with her son. He panted heavily as his body tried to recuporate after such a violent attack. Dara climb onto the couch and motioned her son to come up there with her. He obeyed, sitting in front of her as she placed her back against the arm rest. Grabbing his hand, she led him down to her sex. Guiding him, she began to stroke herself with his hand. She began to moan as she felt her clit being rubbed up and down, the way Link normally pleases her. Sora was still trying to recollect himself, and as he felt his mother's pussy on his fingertips, he blushed harder. Dara noticed this sudden embarrassment, and stopped briefly.

"Am I coming on too hard?" She teased.

Sora raised an eyebrow. Grinning, he responded, "No. I'm just so surprised at how soft it is. I'm glad you're teaching me, mother. Continue, please. I want to see more of it squirt out of you."

Not wanting to delay, she continued guiding his hand over her pussy. It was dripping wet with her cum, sliding on past her thighs and onto the couch. For a moment, Sora stopped. He removed his T-shirt, so the two were both completely naked. Placing his hand back into his mother's, he motioned for her to continue what she had starting. His mother did not hesitate. She made his hand make its way down to her pussy once more. This time, she rubbed herself more violently. Sora watched as more of liquids dripped out of her. He was becoming slightly impatient with her. With his other hand, he began to insert a finger in and out. Dara's mouth opened in wail as she felt his finger enter into her. Shocked and caught off guard, she let go of his hand. Sora did not stop rubbing, however. Placing two fingers on her clit, he pleased his mother. She reached for the couch cushion, as she was wanting to grasp something.

"SORA!" She cried, ecstasy taking over her judgement.

Sora took her moan as a sign to go faster and pleasure better. Obeying his mother, he rubbed more violent. He still stuck his finger in and out, this time adding two. Dara leaned her head back as drool seeped down the side of her face.

"That feels so good!" Dara moaned.

"Well, mom. What do we do now? I've rubbed your pussy, you've jacked me off.."

Dara interrupted him. Grabbing his cock, she thrust it deep into her. The two moaned in pleasure as they both felt each other on their organs. Pushing her flat on the couch, Sora began to rock back and forth. Dara wrapped her arms around him, wanting to cling onto something. His cock went in and out of her faster and faster as he picked up speed and he became wetter. Their cum smacked slightly as he entered in and out.

"Mom, get tighter on my cock. I want to feel all your damn pussy."

Sora fucked her harder, trying to negotiate with her. Dara did not argue back. Lifting herself up slightly, she locked her knees in place as to make her pussy grip his cock easier. Once her felt her walls tighten on him, Sora howled in pleasure. This fueled him to thrust himself faster and harder. Dara moaned in unison with her son as the room became much more hotter.

"DAAARRRAAA!" Sora cried, fucking harder.

Dara moaned his name as loudly she could. "SSSOOORRRAAAA!"

Both of their cried echoed throughout the living room. Wanting more pleasure for his mother, Sora placed his mother's nipples in between his fingers and pinched them. Just as he suspected, his mother jostled upwards at his sudden attack. With more force, he continued to fuck and pinch her. Lowering his mouth to her's, he delivered a sloppy kiss. Dara attempted to return it, making it almost as sloppy as her son's. Their tongues soon left their mouth's, and played with one another's outside. Saliva dripped from the tips and onto Dara's breasts. She did not mind, for it made Sora's chest slide a little easier over her's.

"Are you going to come yet?!" She yelled, feeling her orgasm come close upon her.

Sora pumped his cock into her faster and pinched her harder. He waited a moment to answer.

"Mom.. this feels so good.. I think it's going to get everywhere."

Dara groaned as her question was ignored. Once again, she pressed it.

"Are you going to come yet?!"

This time, Sora answered her. Giving her pussy a hard thrust, as he responded.

"MOM! I'M COMING!"

He did not cease to stop. He continued pumping in and out, until his load was filling her pussy. Dara was still on the verge of orgasm, so she clenched his neck harder. Raising her body up to his nipples, she began to lick them. Sora pumped faster and harder, wanting to feel his mother release her liquids onto his cock.

"I'M COMING!!" She cried, gasping for air almost.

The two orgasmed onto one another, and ended it with a passionate kiss. Both of them were panting hard, trying to relax their bodies after such an intense "ride". Dara kissed his son gently on the lips, parting it was a playful bite to his. Sora still mounted her body, staring down at her with a lazy expression. They were both deadly tired after such an experience, and wanted rest.

"I need to get my clothes on.." Dara complained.

She left her son briefly and returned with a bundle of clothes. Sora was dressing himself as she spoke to him. He couldn't believe what he and his mother just experienced. He wasn't sure whether to be ashamed, or glad with what happened. Sora picked the latter choice though. Once he and his mother were dressed, they embraced. Sora gave his mother one more passionate kiss. They both looked at the clock and sighed. Link would be home soon, meaning the other's would return as well. He didn't want to leave his mother, but he knew he had too. Releasing her, he retreated back into his room. Dara followed at his heels, smiling.

"Well, did you enjoy it?" She chimed.

Sora looked up at her and returned the smile. What could he say about it? Although it was short due to him, it was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. He now realized why his mother and father engaged in sex so much. It had to be the most pleasureable thing around. Laying on his bed, he answered his mother.

"Mom.. it was the best. It wasn't wrong... was it?"

Dara's face turned into a frown. Although she never supported incest, she wasn't sure how to handle this situation. Seeing his mother's face, Sora began to frown too. Dara then smiled again at her son. Sora was left in a state of confusion. He wasn't sure whether she was mad at him, or faking something.

"Well, I was never one for incest but.. it happened. I don't regret it either... "

Just then, the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Called Link from the living room.

Sighing, Dara replied back to him. "Welcome back dear!"

Sora began to frown again. Dara saw the unhappy look in her son's expression, and snuck a small kiss for him. His spirits began to lift slightly. Smiling brighter than ever, she began to continue where she had left off.

"Like I said, I don't regret it. You know.." Dara leaned in slightly as she spoke this. "We can always "practice" sometime when they are all gone again. How does that sound?"

Sora's face let up at the thought of experiencing his again with his mother. He nodded excitedly.

"Good. Now, I think you have some homework you need to do."

Dara left the room in a flash. Groaning, Sora picked up his pencil and began working on his assignments. He found it hard to concentrate as he remembered what he and his mother did. Excite began to swell in him. He was quite ready for the next time he and his mother could "practice".


End file.
